Kisses and Misses
by surferchik1201
Summary: Similar to clique, but has diff names. BEtter summary inside. please review!
1. Chapter 1,2,3

The spicy smell of Mr. Meyer's cologne made Quinn Rayne's head pound. And the more her math teacher blabbed on about radicals and what not the worse her headache became. Quinn closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose until Mr. Meyer finally changed the subject to talk about something the seventh-grader girls at Washington Prep School actually paid attention to.

"Remember that your forms for the field trip to Forks Forest are due Thursday." Mr. Meyer rolled up his white sleeves on his button down (so last year) and revealed his muscular, too-tanned-for-January forearms.

Everyone whooped and yay-ed.

"I am just as joyous as you are! We finally get a chance to experience some _real _nature!" Mr. Meyer's baby blue eyes sparkled with pride.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Everyone knew that this trip wasn't about spending three days learning about topography and survival skills. It was about spending three days with the Seattle Boys. No school, no homework, and no parents.

Anything could happen.

Quinn found it difficult to stay clam, but her inner alpha urged her to. Just thinking about spending three days with her oh so popular BF was irresistible.

As Mr. Meyer started talking about radicals again, Quinn rolled her green- yellow cat eyes, pulled her iphone out of her black Prada purse and started a list about her ah-dorable BF, Josh Tyler, who was also quarter back of the Seattle Prep football team.

Five things about my Crush

**That makes it im-possible to learn:**

The fact that he texted me 3 minutes ago saying I was the most prettiest girl at WPS. (Take that Meghan Holtz!)

Whenever he makes a touchdown, he wiggles his butt. (so hawt)

His ah-dorable shaggy brown hair. LOVE, LOVE, LO-VE it when it falls into his baby blues.

We are going to be spending three days and two nights at Forks, and I am possibly going to lose my lip virginity to him. OMG!

As soon as Quinn hit save, the bell rang. She got up to join the GASP's (Girly Ah-dorable Smart People).

"Ugh, don't you just hate when he talks too much?" asked Heidi Green, her long, wavy auburn hair cascading down her back.

"Um, no! It was a perfect time to making a packing list. Im on page two now." Jordin Lyn's newly waxed eyebrows pulled together and her eyes read "DUH".

"How about you Quinn? Where you paying attention?" Meghan Holtz questioned, her foreign beauty making everyone in the hallway stare.

"The opposite of yes." Quinn answered with an eye-roll.

They all giggled into their palm as they walked to the main exit of WPS.

The minute the cold September air hit their calves, the GASP's scanned for Marco, Quinn's driver. As soon as the Hummer Stretch pulled up to the school, the girls rushed over. Marco unlocked the doors and the girls poured in.

"How was school, girls?" Marco asked.

"Good Marco. Could you drop us off at the mall? We need to do some may-jor shopping for the trip!" Quinn said.

"Of course Ms. Rayne."

The stretch accelerated and they were off.

Chapter 2:

Quinn flopped onto her wrinkle-free-until-now sapphire comforter. She picked up her iphone and texted Josh.

Quinn: **Hey hey. How was practice??**

Josh: **Boring without u der cheering =]**

Aww! He was so sweet! But Quinn had better things to do than text-drool over her BF.

She clambered out of the comforter-quick-sand and made her way over to her MacBook Air. Quinn's screensaver of her and Josh at last year's beach bash hummed to life.

*PLING* An IM from Meghan pling-ed in the right corner.

FRENCH_PRINCESS21: heyy girl! Omg do you have the packing list 4 forks? I so need it!

QUINNLICIOUS: def! Here it is:

ACCEPTABLE CLOTHES FOR FORKS:

DAYTIME:

-Anything Hollister, Abercrombie, Polo, or Channel. Bring layers, as it will be cold. Brrr =]

-Hermes scarves

-True Religion Jeans, Burberry trench's

NIGHTTIME:

Juicy sweats, UGGS, anything frilly.

Victoria Secrets underwear and bra's

HAIR/ MAKEUP:

-Hair straigtner, hairspray, headbands, clips, moose, curler, hair dryer

Eyeliner, eye shadow, lash curler, mascara, blush, GLOSS!

Toothbrush, crest toothpaste

QUINNLICIOUS: Anything else?

FRENCH_PRINCESS21: Nope, sounds good!! :) Text ya laytah!

**FRENCH_PRINCESS21 has signed off **

Quinn logged off her laptop, scooped up her kitten Bubbles, and strode to her bathroom. That's where she cleared her head best.

She plopped down in her too-large-for-one-person bathtub and stroked Bubbles. Not only does Quinn have to worry about what to pack, she also has to fret about her and Josh. Sure, she liked him a lot. A lot, a lot, a lot! But was she ready to loose her lip virginity to him? It seemed like everyone at WPS had kissed a boy, and Quinn hated the idea that she was singled out in that category. As an alpha, she needed to be experienced in ALL categories, right? In those few minutes she spent in her lavish tub, Quinn had made up her mind. She was after two things in Forks: having fun with her girls, and Josh Tyler's lips.

Chapter 3:

"Okay, Meghan. Would you rather go five days without food or five days without your LG Dare?" Heidi, Jordin, and Meghan were sprawled out in Quinn's room, playing an intense game of Would You Rather while Quinn packed.

"Duh! Five days without food! I mean, I can only go so long without texting!" Meghan cried.

"Guys! Can you please stop! I'm trying to pick out the perfect outfits for Forks, and I cannot concentrate with all your jabbering!!" Quinn practically yelled.

"Sorry…" they muttered/ giggled.

"Sheesh Quinn, what's up with you? You seem really anxious." Heidi questioned.

"Ugh. I really don't know you guys. I mean," Quinn walked over to her bed and collapsed into her sea of pillows. "The whole kissing Josh thing is getting to my head."

The girls were surprised to see their alpha in such a denounced state, but rushed over to comfort her.

"Quinn. Listen to me. What is going through your head?" Meghan's eyebrows pulled together and a little dent formed in between them.

"Like, okay, you cannot tell this to anybody. Cross your Gucci and hope to die?" Quinn said.

"Duh, but fine." Jordin crossed her heart and held her pinky out for Quinn to interlock. Heidi went next, Meghan following.

Quinn took a deep breath and let it out yoga-esque. "Ok, I haven't kissed a boy. Ever. Except for when Luke Hernandez kissed me in the third grade, but still. And I'm really nervous about it." She released the weight that had been sheltering on her shoulders for the past hour and a half.

All the girls could do was look at her and feel pity. Everyone had been kissed by their BF's, and Quinn should have too.


	2. Chapter 4

All the girls could do was look at her and feel pity. Everyone had been kissed by their BF's, and Quinn should have too.

"Well, Quinn, you want to kiss him right? And you know for sure that he wants to kiss you?" Jordin asked.

"Yes to both!" Quinn mumbled.

"When I had my first kiss, I wasn't prepared. All I could do was go with the flow and follow my instinct. You are the expert on flirting, so flirt with him. When you have nothing else to say and the moment is right, kiss him." Heidi said.

Quinn took in all the info and stored it in her "IMPORTANT" file in her head.

"Okay. Thanks guys. I really needed that. *Sigh* Well, lets finish packing!!" Quinn got to her feet and dashed to her closet, finally looking forward to Forks.

Chapter 4:

Quinn applied her forth, no wait, fifth, coat of Kiss Me I'm Delicious lip-gloss. She was sitting in her Hummer, waiting for the rest of the GASP's to come. She had her Blackberry Storm in hand; ready to text them if they were even one minute late. So far, they had twenty seconds to spare.

Finally, Heidi, Jordin and Meghan made their way across the lawn over to Quinn's Hummer stretch. As they piled in, Quinn scanned their outfits.

Heidi was wearing an antique black racer back tank top with a black Ralph Lauren pencil skirt, Jimmy Choo silver flats and diamond studs. 8.9.

Jordin was wearing a denim mini skirt, orange polo and Ella Moss white flats. 9.1.

Meghan was, of course, wearing a Ralph Lauren blazer with a white Stella McCartney flowy top underneath and a navy pleated skirt with ankle boots. 9.2.

And of course, Quinn was wearing black ball sleeve blouse with Ralph Lauren white skinny jeans and Mary Jane pumps. Accented with pearls and lip-gloss, she was a 9.4.

"Okay ladies! This trip will be the best of our middle school lives. Let's promise to each get at least one make-out session in, just to keep things interesting" Quinn winked. She had a newfound confidence after last night's "therapy" and "advice" session. Quinn was determined to her kiss from Josh- no matter what stood in her way.

**A/N: Sorry if this chappy is short- I'm working on two hours of sleep :/ please R&R and I will hopefully have ch.5&6 up by wed. Or thus. I promisseee! If you have any ideas about future chappys, please tell me! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Quinn folded her goose-bump covered arms and huffed. Her and the GASP girls-along with every other seventh grade student- waited impatiently for their coach bus to arrive. If there was one thing Quinn hated, it was to wait.

Just as she applied another coat of lip gloss, she saw Josh. He was hanging out by the oak tree with his friends. He laughed at one of Jake Fawn's jokes, and his blue eyes suddenly met Quinn's.

"Girls, I'll be right back. I'm going to go talk to Josh." Quinn fluffed her hair, glossed her already glossy lips and turned to her girls. "Jor, how do I look?" Jordin gave her a once-over and reported, "9.7. Excellent!" "Wish me luck." Quinn said as she turned toward Josh and strutted over.

The GASP girls wished her luck silently and watched their Alpha work her girlish charm.

"Hey baby. What's new?" Josh pulled Quinn in for a hug when she reached the big oak. She sighed silently in her head. _He is so cute! And warm too… _Quinn thought.

"Ahem!" Luke Jones, one of Josh's friends and Meghan's all-time crush, cleared his throat. "Get a room!!!" He yelled jokingly.

_Boys…they can be so immature. _Quinn considered.

"Hey Josh. I'm so psyched for the trip, aren't you?" Quinn said with a seductive grin as she pulled away from the hug. She left her left arm around his waist and he draped his right arm over her shoulders.

Totally mesmerized by his girlfriend, Josh muttered "Yea, totally."

All of a sudden, a huge black and white coach bus pulled into view.

"Finally." Quinn muttered under her breath. Josh turned to her and said "Sit with me?" His eyes melted into an aquamarine abyss. It wasn't fair; he knew that when he turned his "sexy eyes" on, Quinn couldn't resist but do anything he asked.

Quinn took a breath to steady herself and murmured, "Sure, why not…?" Even though she was supposed to sit with her girls, they surely wouldn't mind if they knew what Quinn's plan was.

"On one condition, however." She leaned in to whisper in Josh's ear. When she had finished, Josh laughed and nodded. Quinn felt much better knowing her girls would have the seats of their dreams…


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Quinn took Josh's hand in hers and walked over to the girls. With her brilliant plan in hand, she was beaming. Meghan saw the grin and immediately knew something was up.

"Josh, let me talk to the girls for a minute and I'll be right there." Quinn gave his hand a squeeze and Josh boarded the bus.

"Ok, spill! We know something is up…" Heidi raised her eye brow and crossed her arms.

"Well, let's just say that I got you the most perfect seats in the whole universe!" Quinn gushed, waiting for the influx of 'thank yous'. However, the GASP girls just stared at her confused.

"Ugh. Okay. I won't be sitting with you guys," Quinn started, earning a couple pouty lips from her audience. "Because I will be sitting with Josh. I did however; hook you guys up with your crushes!" The girls squealed and Quinn smiled smugly.

"Ladies, I really need you to board the bus…NOW!" Ms. Blueburn, WPS's principal, squawked at them.

Quinn turned to her best friends, winked, said "Don't do anything I wouldn't do ladies!" and rushed aboard the bus.

Quinn scanned the rows and rows of itchy blue seats until she found Josh. He waved her over, a smile playing across his lips. She mirrored his smile and walked to their seats.

"Hey babe. Do you want window or isle?" he said, standing up to let her choose.

"Erm, isle please." Quinn said. She wanted to get a good view of her friends and their "flirting".

Josh slid in and Quinn quickly took her seat. The rest of the GASP girls were now boarding the bus, their facial expressions priceless. Meghan was blushing violently as Luke Jones grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a pair of seats. They were seated 2 rows in front of Quinn, so she could hear everything. _Perfect… _Quinn thought.

Jordin was behind Meghan that is until Jake Fawn called her name and waved her over. Jordin smiled her thousand watt smile and followed him to his seat, right behind Quinn. She flashed Jordin a quick 'thumbs-up' as she passed.

Last on the bus was Heidi, of course. She was always naturally late for EVERYTHING. Heidi looked nervously around the bus until she caught my eyes. She smiled a little and continued looking for Ivan Capps, her boyfriend. Once he saw her, Ivan stood up and whistled, and called "Come here sexy mama!" Heidi rolled her eyes playfully, fully enjoying every second of his attention.

Once everyone was seated, Quinn's job was done. She left her friends to flirt, and turned her attention to Josh.

"Thanks for convincing your guys to sit with Heidi, Jordin, and Meghan." Quinn said.

"No problem!" Josh laughed. "They all have major crushes on them, so I think they will enjoy themselves."

Quinn laughed with him and pulled out her iPhone, blaring Taylor Swift's Love Song deep into her ear drums.

No longer than thirty minutes into the 3 hour ride, Josh tugged on Quinn's ear buds to get her attention.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi…" Quinn replied, a little perplexed. "What?"

"Well, I don't know really. I just wanted to talk with you." He said sheepishly.

"Okay, what about?" Quinn looked into his gorgeous eyes, momentarily forgetting how to breathe.

"Um…I dunno." He stared at her full lips, imagining the fell of them against his…

"Josh…?" Quinn said snapping him back to reality.

"Yea? Oh, sorry. Right. Um, Quinn? You know how we've been going out for a while, right? Well, I think its time we kis-" Josh started, only to be cut off my Quinn holding up her finger.

"Hold on, I'm getting a text." She looked down at her phone, gasping.

**A/N: Next chappy I will post the other girl's view of the bus ride. Then…we will be in forks! Yay!**


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Jordin's POV:

I walked on the bus, wondering what Quinn's ah-may-zing seating plan was. As soon as I looked up, Jake was waving me over. Signaling my inner Beta, I rolled my shoulders back, pushed my chest out, and gave him a flirty smile.

"Hey hey!" I said as I plopped myself down next to Jake. I inhaled his Hollister-infused scent, my lungs begging for more.

Jake turned his baby blues on me, smiling his ah-dor-able smile. "Hey Jor. I'm so psyched for the trip! How 'bout you?"

"Oh, yes, because spending 3 days in the woods without cell phones is the exact way I like to spend my time." I said, my tone thick with sarcasm.

The look on Jake's face was priceless, his eyebrows sloping up into a confused expression.

"But, I'm beyond ecstatic that I'll be spending that miserable time with you." I said, trying to make that heart- wrenching look disappear. It worked. Jake smiled and replied, "Me too!"

**A/N: Guys, im so sorry for this delay, but im really not getting anywhere. But check out my new story, (not clique, sorry) PAPER FLOWERS coming soon!! Thanks for all of your continued support, but im going to stop writing for this story :( ilyy**


	6. GOOD NEWS

**A/N: Guys, im so sorry for this delay, but im really not getting anywhere. But check out my new story, INDIGO WATERS!! Thanks for all of your continued support, hopefully you guys will read and love INDIGO WATERS. Please continue ur awesome dedication!! ILY**


End file.
